Kumagoro's Dictionary
by Spirit's Whisper
Summary: Defining the world through a stuffed rabbits eyes one weird drabble at a time! Hinted Tohma/Shuichi as well as other, more cannon, pairings through out.


**Disclaimer:** -looks around- Nope. It's still not mine. What a shame though- imagine if some of your favorite fanfic writers were the actually owners of the glory known as Gravitation... On second thought... perhaps it's a good thing Maki Murakami is the one and only creator. We fans are scary people.

**Author's Note:** I'm trying to get back into fanfic writing after going through a rough'ish time in my life so I decided what better way to do that than start with a series of drabbles? :) Enjoy.

* * *

Ryuichi stood with his back against the window, a small leather bound note book in one hand and a pink glitter pen in the other. Looking at him from a distance it was possible that no one would expect that he, the hyper-active self proclaimed god of sex, was up to no good.

At least not until they realized how quiet he was being.

Then again, even if they suspected him of sugar induced intent they'd have been wrong. He had something much more important to do right now- more important than coloring on the walls with his brand new glow in the dark crayons, more important than hiding Tohma's pet hat, more important even than replacing all of K-san's bullets with chewing gum. His smile grew serious, almost predatory, as he allowed his other self to take over.

Ryu. Ryuichi. It's all the same name but never the same mask.

This persona, his serious self, he used mostly for driving or singing. Anything that involved either a.) swaying the hearts of millions or b.) moving a hunk of metal down the road faster than he could perform multiplication usually involved some sort of attention span. Something his child like self refused to possess.

Today he needed his other self, Ryuichi, for something even more important than driving.

He needed to write Kuma's dictionary.

It's not as easy as it sounds and it's not the sort of thing that goes in alphabetical order either. Why would it? Kuma can't spell or Ryuichi wouldn't have to focus so much on writing it for him.

Nope. This dictionary was for the purposes of defining the things that mattered most to him, starting with the very first page...

**:Kuma's Dictionary:**

-Useful Big Words-

**Vitreous** - [pronounced: vi-tree-uhs]

1. Resembling glass with features such as transparency, brittleness, and a hard outer surface.  
2. Obtained or made from glass.

Kuma's Example: Tohma is vitreous in several different ways. Some of which he doesn't even know about.

**Effete** - [pronounced: i-feet]

1. Exhausted of vigor or energy; worn out.  
2. Depleted of vitality, force, or effectiveness.

Kuma's Example: Each and every day Shuichi was becoming more effete. I wonder how much longer he'll be able to hold on?

-Extra Important Definitions-

**Tohma Seguchi** - [pronounced: t-oh-ma]

What the world sees:

1. A cold hearted bastard who will stop at nothing to get what he desires.  
2. Calculating. Manipulative. Polite.

Real definition:

1. A good man who would do anything for the people he loves- even if he has to use immoral means to do it.  
2. Intelligent. Creative. Distant.

Kuma's Notes: Everyone thinks Tohma is scary because he does some pretty scary things to help other people out like pushing Taki in front of a car for example... but he's really not that bad. He's just a little scared himself and doesn't want to be left alone. That's why he does so much for others and as for the 'doing' scary things part... well, you can't be scared of the darkness inside you if you scare it off first.

**Shuichi Shindou** - [pronounced: sh-oo-chan]

What the world sees:

1. An immature pop singer who constantly clings to others.  
2. A burden to those around him.

Real definition:

1. A growing young man who is emotionally incomplete.  
2. Someone who hasn't learned how strong he is.  
3. A pink tinted personification of sugar.

Kuma's Notes: Lots of people think Shu-chan is overly dramatic but you would be too if you were kicked out every single time you shed a tear or smiled like an idiot. It builds up and it all has to go somewhere eventually. Unfortunately for Hiro and Suguru work often seems like the safest place for it to happen. After all- they're usually trying to drag him _to _work, not kick him _out_.

**:End Page One:**

"Are you coming, Sakuma-san?"

He closed the note book with a snap, instantly reverting back to his preferred hyper-active self the second that pink head poked around the corner. "Shame, shame, Shu-chan! How many times have I told you: Call me Ryu!"

Shuichi laughed with a roll of his eyes. "Fine, _Ryuichi_. Are you coming or not? The others are waiting for us on the main floor."

"Yup, yup." He smiled. Only Shu would ever talk to him like that. "I'll be down in a minute. Why don't you go on ahead of me?"

"Okies!" The younger vocalist beamed, satisfied with his answer, and took off down the halls of N.G. to prepare for a night of heavy drinking and media upsets that K-san would no doubt be shooting someone for later.

Good thing his gun was already filled with gum.

He chuckled, half himself and half his other self for just a moment. "Only the wise Kumagoro and I know how they really are behind those smiles." He opened the book again, skimming the first page once more as if through different eyes. _'Now if only they could see it too...'_

* * *

**Author's Note:** Well, there we have it. :) I'd like to add more things to Kuma's library so if there's anything else you'd like to see from his point of view as well as Ryu-chan's then please let me know. I might actually have a story in all this or these might be slightly connected drabbles. We'll see.

Requests are more than welcome as the more often I'm fed plot bunnies the more often I'm likely to update any of my work... Now wouldn't that be an awkward statement if I was a vegetarian?


End file.
